


Jackson the Irresistible Normie

by ZeroRestraints



Category: Monster High
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harem, Jackson & Holt are Separated, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2019-10-09 01:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17397830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroRestraints/pseuds/ZeroRestraints
Summary: Long ago, monsters went into hiding and became myths to humans, that is except for young Jackson Jekyll, a human boy of monster descent with the dream to one day see monsters reunited. His life takes a wild change when he finds his first monster hidden in an old power station, and what follows is the creation of a school for all, and the legend of a boy and his many monster girls.





	1. An Electric Meeting

_ Long ago, monsters roamed across the lands. They lived alongside man and many stories of their abilities and powers scoured the world. _

_ However, humans often fear that which they cannot understand. Many eventually joined together to try and rid the world of monsters. This led to the Great Monster Fright Flight, where all monsters went into hiding and disappeared from the public eye. As years went by, most humans forgot that monsters existed, and they became nothing more than folklore and myths. _

_ But the monsters did live, hiding all over the world beneath the human race’s realization. Only few humans knew the truth about the monster and knew of their hiding nature. _

_ One however has a much closer relationship to this history, and a greater destiny yet to be untold. _

**-JtIN-**

In the dark under the full moon, there is a small town. The town was relatively peaceful with no real problems. There were rumors of course, but that was all people ever thought of them, rumors. Overall, it was a very peaceful and quiet town.

“Stop him!”

Most of the time!

Running through the alleyways of the town was a young man. He was tall, so he was obviously somewhere in his teens and had at least an athletic build since he was outrunning a group of cops that chased after him. He was currently sporting a dark hoodie, grey pants, blue/green and white sneakers, and a blue monster mask to cover his face, keeping his identity entirely hidden to his followers. On his back was a large black bag, filled with different unknown items.

The young man ducked and weaved through the alleys of the town, avoiding the rushing police officers that were chasing him.

“Don’t let him get away!”

“Get him!”

“Hurry up!”

Those were a few of the many words the police continued to yell as they chased after him.

Under the mask, the boy smirked. He was used to this situation, and not once had he ever been caught. He ducked and weaved through the alleys, jumping and dodging many of the trashcans and other pieces of debris that came his way.

His run unfortunately came to an abrupt end when he found himself stopped by a tall brick wall. He had reached a dead end, and the sounds of the police coming became louder.

“He turned this way!”

“That’s a dead end!”

“We got him now boys!”

The young man quickly looked around, trying to find any means of escape. His gaze landed on a ladder that lead to the roof of the building, but it was raised off the ground. Beneath it he saw a closed dumpster and a lidded trashcan.

Without a second thought, the boy ran forward, jumping onto the trash can, then the dumpster, and finally grabbing onto the ladder. Careful not to release it and bring him back down, he quickly swung himself over and into the overviewing platform. Once he was safely on his feet, he quickly ran up the staircase, reaching the roof of the building and hid while looking down.

The police came into the alleyway, looking around for him. He heard some indescribably grumbling amongst them, but he could see the frustration in their faces. They looked around the alley, searching everywhere including the dumpster and trashcan. One pointed at the ladder, but the others seemed to dismiss it. They eventually decided to run out of the alleyway and left.

The boy smirked under his mask, happy that the police had left, before rising up and running across the roof top. With surprising agility and speed, he leapt from roof to roof, parkouring his way across the tops of the buildings of the town. 

He eventually found the edge of the town near. He jumped to the last building before sneakily jumping onto a nearby tree and climbing down. He looked towards the town, seeing a few lights but no signs of the cops. He grins before running away into the forested area past the town.

“Phew, now that was a close one,” the young man said to himself. 

“I’ll say,” said a new voice coming from the forest. The young man got into a defensive stance until a figure came out into the moonlight.

It was another young man of the same age, however he looked vastly different from a normal human. His skin was a dark blue and he had fiery orange hair and eyes and had a black tattoo around his left eye. He wore a black and white shirt, a red jacket with gold edges, black pants with flame decals at the bottom, black and gold sneakers, and a pair of black and red skull-themed headphones. 

“You okay bro?” the blue skinned boy asked the masked one.

“Yeah, I’m okay Holt,” replied the masked young man. “Just a little winded. Those cops nearly caught me this time.” The masked teen continued to pant within his mask.

“Come on bro, let’s get this dumb get-up off you,” said the blue skinned boy as he helped the other remove his mask and the constricting dark hoodie. Once removed, the young man was now to his normal attire.

The young man was a normal looking human with light skin, black hair with gold highlights, blue eyes, and sporting a piercing over his left eyebrow. He wore a yellow dress-shirt under a black, green and grey plaid vest, grey pants, a pair of blue, green, and white sneakers, and a set of black glasses.

“So, you get any good stuff?” the blue skinned boy asked.

“I got some tech, as well as some fresh food and this,” the black-haired boy said as he reached into his bag and pulled out a small disk. “It’s the latest in music mixing. This work for your DJing?”

“Heck yeah it does!” the blue boy exclaimed happily as he grabbed the disk. “ **Jackson Jekyll** , you are by far the best brother a monster could ask for.”

The human boy, Jackson, chuckled at his brother’s response. “And you Holt Hyde are the best brother a human could ask for. Were you able to find a place for us to stay tonight?”

“Sure did,” the monster, Holt, replied. “I found this abandoned power plant not too far from here. Looks like no one’s been there for years. Should work real nice for a while.”

“Awesome, then let’s get going,” Jackson as he stored his previous attire in the bag before placing it on his back. “Well, lead the way bro.”

“Sure thing bro,” Holt replied before leading his brother through the forest.

The two brothers walked through the forest floor for a few a short time, passing several trees and getting further away from the town. They eventually got to a broken-down fence that separated the forest to grassy clearing. The two boys got past the broken fence and looked up the hill to see a large abandoned power-plant. While it looks mostly intact, it was clear that there had been no signs of human interaction for possibly years. The walls had lost any color and a lot of the metal-work had either rusted or degraded. Even so, the building still looked structurally sound and safe.

“Not bad Holt,” Jackson said as he and Holt went up the hill to the front doors of the building. They tried to open the door, but it was locked.

“Allow me,” Holt said as he pulled out a couple of thin metal rods and quickly undid the lock of the door, opening it for him.

“Your lock-picking is getting better, though technically that isn’t something to be proud of,” Jackson said while rubbing the back of his head.

The two brothers entered the power plant, seeing many different kinds of electrical machinery that seemed to have been either worn down or turned off. There were several chairs here and there. They eventually found a pair of doors leading to another room. 

When they entered the room, they saw several couches and a table and a door leading into another room. They checked it and inside was surprisingly a bed along with a chair.

“This looks pretty decent,” Jackson said as he dropped his bag. “I think we can stay here for a bit.”

“You sure Jackie?” Holt asked.

“Yeah, it’s far enough from town, and pretty secluded so I think we’ll be safe,” Jackson replied. 

Holt nodded in agreement. “Well bro, you can take the bed,” Holt said as he stretched out. “I’ll bunk on the couch.”

“Are you sure Holt? I wouldn’t mind if you took the bed,” Jackson said.

“Eh, no worries bro,” Holt replied. “You know me, I prefer to chill on the couch anyways. Besides, you got one heck of a work-out earlier. You relax.”

“Alright, if you insist,” Jackson said, smiling at his brother. “Night Holt.”

“Night Jackie,” Holt smiled back before walking out the door and into the other room.

“Well, good as place as any to set up,” Jackson said as he sat down on the floor. He pulled out a laptop from his bag and connected it to an outlet. Once he turned it on, he was impressed to see it was indeed getting charged. “Okay, so this place does seem to still have some power, nice.” Now that he was sure his laptop would have power, he began to work.

As he worked, Jackson couldn’t help but think of his and his brother’s luck. The power-plant seemed like a great place to stay at. It was far enough away from the town that they could stay hidden without problem yet close enough that they could quickly go to get supplies if they needed it. It seemed like it was too good to be real. After all their time on the run, it was nice to finally find a place they could possibly stay in a while.

“Okay, let’s see if I can get a Wi-Fi-signal going,” Jackson said, working on to be able to get some internet. As he did, he did not notice a dark form coming up behind him. “Almost…YES! Got it!” 

“EEP!” an unfamiliar voice behind him chirped, snapping Jackson back to reality. He quickly turned around, coming face to face with a pair of lovely eyes, one blue and one green.

“Uh…hi?” Jackson said timidly as he stared at the pair of differently colored eyes.

“EEEEEEEEEEEEEH!”

***ZZZZZZAAAAAAAPPPPP!!!***

“GYAYAYAYAYAYA!”

***THUD***

“Jackson?!” Holt exclaimed as he entered the room, only to see his brother slightly smoking and unconscious on the floor with another figure near him. “Oh shit.”

**-JtIN-**

“…ugh…” Jackson groaned as consciousness slowly returned to him. “ _ …Ugh…w-what happened? _ ’ He thought as feeling in his body slowly returned. ‘ _ Good grief, I feel like I just got shocked by 1000 car batteries. _ ’

“Jackson? You in there dude?” A familiar voice called through the darkness.

“H-Holt?” Jackson managed to voice before fluttering his eyes open. There wasn’t too much light, so they adjusted quickly, and the first thing he saw was his brother’s relieved face.

“Whoo, you had me worried there’re for a minute Jackie,” Holt said with a sigh of relief. “I almost thought you were going to go full-monster and turn into a ghost.”

“Ugh…” Jackson grunted as he struggled to sit up from his lying position. “W…What happened Holt? Last thing I remember is coming to the power station and then getting in heck of a shock.”

“Heh, well we did come and are still in the power station,” Holt replied. “As for the ‘ _ heck of a shock _ ’, we’ll look over there.”

Holt pointed behind himself and Jackson followed the finger to find the source of his electrocution. The answer left Jackson slack-jawed.

Standing just behind his brother was a girl, but not just any girl, a MONSTER girl. She had pale green skin with stitching along her arms, legs and face with a curvaceous and enticing hourglass figure. She had long streaking black and white hair that reached down to her shoulders, luscious red lips, a pair of differently colored eyes – the left being green and the right being blue –, and a set of solve bolts sticking out on the sides of her neck. She wore a blue top with white sleeves and collar that had a yellow ‘F’ on the upper left of the front, a set of silver belts around her waist, a black and blue checker skirt with yellow lightning bolts in certain spots, yellow circular earrings, and a pair of high black shoes with yellow laces.

Jackson was speechless. Never in his life did he think he would see another monster besides his brother, and here one is standing right before him.

“H-hi,” the female monster greeted with a nervous wave. “M-My name’s  **Frankie Stein** . Sorry for shocking you earlier.”

“Wait… that was you?” Jackson is surprised to which Frankie nodded, her neck-bolts sparking a bit for proof. At this, Jackson’s eyes widened with realization. “Oh, I see. You’re a Frankenstein monster.”

“Huh? You know my dad?” Frankie said in surprise.

Jackson chuckled. “Not personally but I have heard the stories,” he replied. “I happen to pride myself on my strong knowledge about monsters. The neck-bolts were a dead giveaway. They really suit you.”

“Oh, thank you,” Frankie said, now smiling widely. “Sorry about shocking you before, I’ve never been so close to a human before, so I kinda freaked out.”

“No worries there,” Jackson replied, the pain already subsiding. “Believe me I can understand. By the way, I don’t know if Holt told you but my name’s Jackson Jekyll. Sorry for intruding on your home I’m guessing?”

“Oh, don’t worry about that, and yes this is my home, sort of,” Frankie replied. “For a long time, my family and I would just travel from place to place, but when I found this power plant I decided to stay. It seemed perfect for a Franken-ghoul like me, plus it has a lot of books, so I got to learn a lot of things.”

“Really?” Jackson said before turning to Holt with a smirk. “See Holt, other monsters do read. Looks like you were wrong.”

Holt rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, whatever,” he grumbled.

Frankie giggled at the banter between the two boys. “I have to say I’m surprised,” she said, getting the attention of the two boys. “I never thought a human and a monster could get along. I mean, my parents always taught me that humans were scared of monsters.”

“This guy, scary?” Jackson said before sputtering and breaking into laughter.

“Oy!” Holt exclaimed in annoyance. “I can be scary.”

“Haha! Sorry Holt, but you’re about as scary as a lit match,” Jackson chuckled. “Might have the potential but can easily be fizzled out.”

“Oh, shut it bro!” Holt growled but ended up laughing as well.

Frankie blinked as Holt’s last words hit her. “Wait, you two are brothers?” Frankie asked in shock.

“Sure are,” both boys replied with a grin as they turned to Frankie, their earlier banter finished.

“B-B-But Holt’s a monster, and Jackson a norm-I mean a human,” Frankie said, trying to understand this confusing thing. 

“Our dad was a monster while our mother was human,” Jackson began to explain. “Our father was Dr. Jekyll, and he had two sides to himself – his human side and his monster side.  Jekyll was his human side white his monster side was Mr. Hyde. He would transform into one or the other depending on how angry he got. At first the two sides hated each other, but eventually they learned how to coexist, and both fell in love with our mother and had us.”

“Wow, really?” Frankie said in awe.

“That’s right,” Holt said. “Our folks met before the Fright Flight, so they ran away together once the angry normies attacked.”

Jackson nodded. “Since then our family did its best to remain in hiding. Despite being mostly human, I do have some monster in me. I’m a bit stronger and faster than a normal human, a strong healing factor, and can live for a long time same as a lot of monsters, but still am pretty much all human. In any case, we lived in hiding for many years, but we were happy together. That is until…” Jackson’s face suddenly turned sad, one that Holt matched when he realized what it meant.

Curious, Frankie continued, “Until…what?”

Jackson let out a long sigh before answering, “…until we lost our parent.” Frankie’s gasp caught his ear, but he did not look up. “Sorry Frankie, but…can we not talk about this anymore?”

Frankie nodded rapidly. “Of course! You don’t have to say anymore if you don’t want to,” she said before twiddling her finger. “I-I’m sorry for bringing up something painful.”

“Eh, don’t worry about it,” Holt said as he rubbed the back of his head. “Let’s just move on.”

“Of course,” Frankie said with Jackson nodding.

“Well, I suppose we should pack up then Holt,” Jackson said, surprising Frankie.

“Wait, pack up?” she repeated in surprise.

“Yeah, we’ll be out of your hair Frankie,” Jackson said. “Sorry for intruding on your home. We’ll be out quickly enough.”

“Wait!” Frankie exclaimed, surprising the boy. She blushed before twirling her hair. “Y-You two don’t need to leave. Y-You can stay here if you’d like.”

“Wait, seriously?” Holt said excitedly.

“Yeah Frankie, are you sure?” Jackson asked. “We wouldn’t mind all that much. I mean, you were here first.”

“Yeah, but I was all alone,” Frankie said, surprising the boys again. “Sure, I’ve learned a lot from all the books here, but it gets kinda lonely all by myself here. I…I would like the company.”

Jackson and Holt both stood stunned in surprise by Frankie’s offer to stay. Holt turned to Jackson, giving him a look that meant the choice was his. Holt always was a go-with-the-flow kind of monster. He’d follow his brother’s decision no matter what. Knowing this, Jackson turned back to Frankie and could see she was indeed lonely, a feeling he and his brother knew all too well. Despite what his better judgment might say, it was always against Jackson’s nature to leave someone in need.

“Well Frankie, if you’ll have us, we’d be happy to stay,” Jackson said, smiling at the girl.

“Really?!” Frankie said, her eyes glistening with excitement. “Voltagous! We are going to be the best of roommates.”

“I’m sure we will,” Jackson said, unable to hold back his chuckle at the franken-ghoul’s excitement.

Holt chuckled as well, secretly happy he did not have to go out into the storm as well. Eventually his tiredness of the day caught up to him. “Well, Hwaaaaah,” Holt yawned as he stretched out. “Since we’re staying I think I’m going to hit the sack. See ya tomorrow bro. Night Frankie.”

“Goodnight Holt, pleasant dreams,” Flash said as he waved to his brother.

“Night,” Frankie smiled and waved. Holt waved before exiting the room.

“Well,” Jackson said as he stretched himself. “I think I should get to bed as well. Night Frankie.” Jackson was about to get up but stopped when Frankie placed her hand on his. “Frankie?”

“Jackson are you sure there isn’t I can do to make it up to you?” Frankie asked the young boy, referring to her earlier meeting.

Jackson shook his head but smiled. “I told you it’s fine Frankie,” he said. “I’m not mad about what happened. You don’t need to do anything.” 

“I still feel really bad about shocking you though,” Frankie said as she sat next to Jackson. As she sat, she recalled something. “Oh! I know how to make it up to you.”

“That’s really sweet of you Frankie, but don’t wor…ry…?” Jackson’s words trailed off as Frankie cupped the side of his face and turned him towards her. “Frankie?” Jackson said in confusion as she stared at him. Before he could really understand, Frankie leaned in and planted her lips onto his.

…

…

…

‘ _ WHAT THE HELL!!! _ ’ Jackson’s mind screamed as he realized just what was happening. ‘ _ F-F-F-Frankie’s k-k-k-kissing me?! WHAT?! _ ’ Jackson’s eye were wide in shock. 

Frankie pulled away from the utterly stunned normie boy. “I was able to do a little research on humans with the limited materials around the factory. I found this magazine which I think shows how you humans express each other.” Frankie pulled out a magazine from behind her, and Jackson’s bulged in shock.

It was a porno magazine.

‘ _ How the heck did THAT end up in a power plant? _ ’ Jackson thought for a moment. Before he could question about the magazine, he felt Frankie’s hand go down to his crotch. “F-F-Frankie?!”

“This guide says that human boys love it when girls do this,” Frankie said as she opened the magazine to a page and rubbed Jackson’s clothed crotch. Jackson grunted in both arousal and disbelief as Frankie did so. “Whoa, something feels big,” 

“A-Ah…F-Frankie,” Jackson panted as he tried to resist, but the tenting in his pants was becoming too tight.

“Huh, you don’t look like you’re enjoying this,” Frankie said as she looked at Jackson’s face. She looked back at the magazine for information. “Oh! I get it now. Your pants are still on.” Frankie stopped rubbing Jackson’s crotch and proceeded to undo the buckle and zipper of Jackson’s pants.

Gaining a moment to breath, Jackson tries to stop her. “F-Frankie w-wait…” he panted. “Y-You don’t have to-” However, Jackson was too late and aroused to stop her. Frankie released his pants and pulled down his underwear, freeing the fully erect 10-inch human penis and big balls from their confinement.

“W-Whoa,” Frankie said in awe at the bobbing shaft. “So, this is a real normie penis? It’s bigger than any of the ones in the guide.” Frankie stared with intrigue at the fleshy rod. Carefully, she grasped the member with her hand. “Wow, it’s so thick. My hand doesn’t even go all the way around it.”

“F-Frankie…” Jackson mumbled, trying to resist the gentle yet firm touch of the franken-ghoul that held onto his sensitive penis.

“Hmm, now let’s see,” Frankie said as she looked back to the magazine. “The guide says I should rub this up and down like so.” She proceeded to mimic the magazine’s actions, rubbing Jackson’s thick cock up and down with her hand. Jackson bit his lip as Frankie pumped his pecker, sending a strong sensation through him. “Does this feel good Jackson?”

Despite his mind telling him he needed to stop, his voice and body betrayed him. “Y-Yessss…” he mumbled with a hot breath.

Frankie smiled with excitement, happy to know that she was making Jackson feel good with her “knowledge of Normies”. She continued to pump his shaft over and over again. She dropped the magazine on the bed and turned herself around so that she could face the rod directly. She then used her other hand to help with the pumping, making Jackson moan out at the second hand on his member jerking him off.

For his part, Jackson was doing everything in his power to resist Frankie’s actions, but it was harder than he’d ever thought. Never in his wildest dreams would he have imagined himself getting a hand-job from a girl, much a less monster girl. He wasn’t sure if Frankie knew what she was trying to do, but he was doing his damndest to try and resist the urge to cum. It was even harder considering he had not had the time to do it himself in a while. With the caring for his brother and constant on-the-run life, he rarely ever touched himself, which may have led to his balls being swollen and his penis far more sensitive than normal. Even so, Jackson held as much as he could.

Frankie was looking directly at Jackson’s cock as she jacked him off. She had long studied the relative limited material on humans that was available at the plant and was determined to use what she knew to make it up for Jackson. As she pumped his shaft with all her might, trickles of pre-cum were beginning to escape the slit of Jackson’s second head. For a moment, Frankie looked over to the magazine, looking at the pictures. Once she saw what she was looking for, she frowned. 

“Hmm, I must be doing something wrong,” Frankie said as she paused with jacking off Jackson, giving the normie boy a chance to breath. She looked over to the magazine and flipped through the pages. “It says that something is supposed to come out once you do this enough.”

“F-Frank-kie,” Jackson moaned softly.

“Perhaps I need to try a different technique,” Frankie said as she released her hold on Jackson’s shaft. 

“Haaah…” Jackson let out a groan of both relief and disappointment, but that was soon replaced with a jerk of shock as he watched Frankie remove her shirt. “F-Frankie! W-What are you-” The second she removed the shirt from her chest, a pair of big G-cup pale-green breasts with dark green nipples bounced free. Jackson’s wide eyes were locked solely on Frankie’s exposed globes, stunned by their size and beauty.

“Now that feels a bit better.” Frankie sighed as she shook her now free bosom. She looked back towards Jackson who was stunned by the naked franken-girl. “Okay, let’s try this.” Franked kneeled down before Jackson, face to face with his twitching cock once more. She took hold of each of her ample mounds and pressed them around Jackson’s member.

“Ngh!” Jackson grunted at the sudden feeling of the two incredibly soft mounds pressed up and squeezing his shaft.

“How does that feel Jackson?” Frankie asked with honest curiosity. “Does it feel good? I…I’ve never done this before, so I don’t really know.” A dark green blush graced Frankie’s cheeks.

Seeing the blush cross Frankie’s face made Jackson’s heart melt. The part of him that knew they should stop had all but gone quiet. “Y-Yes…” he moaned out. “It…It feels r-really g-good, F-Frankie.”

Frankie beamed, happy to know her actions were making Jackson feel good. “Great! Then let’s keep going.” Frankie continued to pump Jackson’s cock with her breasts, making him moan and groan with arousing pleasure.

“F…F…Frank…kie…” Jackson panted heavily as Frankie gave him his first ever tit-fuck. His mind was clouded with lust and his body was unable to move. All he could think about and feel was Frankie’s soft warm breasts squeezing and fondling his cock. This was another first for him, and it felt even greater than when Frankie was jerking him off.

For her part, Frankie was solely focused on making Jackson feel good. She had read in the magazine that her technique was a favorite amongst human males and judging from the expressions on Jackson’s face she was certain that Jackson was enjoying himself. She was also happy to find that her breasts were good for something. She sometimes wondered why her father gave her such a big chest, besides that to match her mother, but now she was happy to use them to help make Jackson feel good.

She kept pumping Jackson’s shaft with her breasts, making the young man moan and grunt as all he could feel was a blissful sense of pleasure. However, as Frankie kept fondling and pumping his shaft, combined with her earlier actions, Jackson felt a familiar sensation begin to build. With each raise and lower of her mounds, Jackson felt the need to release rising more and more and knew he would not last much longer.

“F-Frankie,” Jackson panted. “Y-You n-need to…s-stop… I…I can’t old it b-back.” He could feel the pressure in his loin building up to intolerable levels, ready to blow at any second.

“Don’t hold back Jackson,” Frankie said. “Just let whatever you need to go out. If it makes you feel good, I want you to let it out.”

Frankie increased the pace of her pumping, making her breasts bounce up and down rapidly around Jackson’s pulsing penis. To her surprise she could feel it getting slightly bigger as she was sure it was almost about to blow. Jackson tried to resist release but found that Frankie’s breast just felt too good. He could not hold back any longer; unable to resist any more. He needed to let it all out. He came.

“YAH!” Jackson exclaimed as his seed jettisoned out of his cock and right into Frankie’s face.

“Gwuah?!” Frankie grunted in shock as Jackson’s splooge sputtered into her face. A good portion hit her before she managed to use her breasts to direct Jackson’s erupting rod upward. She watched as Jackson’s cum ascended into the air before coming back down, staining her pale green bust. Frankie was astounded by the copious amounts the came out of Jackson’s surprisingly still-hard rod. 

Jackson panted as his release came to its end. His nerves were overwhelmed by the sensation, one far bigger than any time when he had jerked himself. Even more surprising, he was still hard, something that rarely happened after he reached his climax. His thoughts on himself however stopped when he saw Frankie wiping the cum off her face.

“F-Frankie, I-I’m sorry. I-I-” Jackson stammered, only for his jaw to drop as Frankie gathered all the cum off her face into her hands and licked them clean.

“Hmm…” Frankie hummed as she savored the taste of Jackson’s jizz. “Salty, but really good.” She gave Jackson a bright smile, leaving the normie boy even more stunned. Frankie looked down and pouted at Jackson’s shaft between her breasts. “Darn! I thought that would work. The guide says that you should have shrunken down, but I guess I need to do something else.” She paused to think for a moment before a spark of inspiration went through her bolts. “I got it!”

Frankie rose up from her kneeling position, moving her bouncy bosom away from Jackson’s rough rod. Jackson tried to question what Frankie was doing, but once more found himself tongue-tied as he watched the franken-ghoul removed her shoes, socks, skirt, and black panties, exposing her lower half just as much as her naked top.

Jackson was unable to resist drooling at Frankie’s large pale-green rear which matched her chest in size and shininess. Frankie turned around, giving Jackson a full view of her own womanhood, a pair of soft lips between her legs which were dripping with juices.

“Alright then, now let’s see how this works. I-I’ve never done this before so please bear with me Jackson,” she said as she walked over to him.

“H-Huh?” was all Jackson could mutter, still stupefied by her beauty.

Frankie giggled at Jackson’s reaction. She walked right up to him and stared down at his twitching member. She bit her lips for a moment in hesitation before reminding herself she was a monster on a mission. “Okay Jackson, time for the ‘main course’ as you normies say.”

Jackson didn’t understand what Frankie meant until she got onto the bed on her knees, swung one leg over his crotch, and began to lower herself onto his cock.

“F-Frankie! W-What are y-you-” Jackson exclaimed only for Frankie to silence his lips with her finger.

“It’s okay Jackson, I want this,” Frankie said with a smile. She slowly lowered herself down onto Jackson’s shaft, shivering as the head first entered her followed by the rest of the girthy appendage. 

Frankie released Jackson’s lips, allowing him to speak. “F-Frankie wait!” Jackson tried to exclaim before Frankie sat down and took his entire length inside her.

Unlike a human girl, Frankie lacked any hymen so the only pain she felt was from the stretching of her snatch due to Jackson’s shaft.

“I-It f-feels b-bigger than it l-looks,” Frankie stuttered as she got used to Jackson’s size.

“F-Frankie…” Jackson muttered as he felt Frankie’s pussy clamp down onto his cock. He could feel the franken-ghoul trembling above him. “F-Frankie…y-you don’t n-need to…”

“I-I know,” Frankie interrupted, now adjusted to Jackson’s member inside her. She locked eyes with him and leaned in close. “But I  _ want _ to do this. I want us  _ both _ to feel  _ good _ .” Slowly, she moved herself off of Jackson’s cock until only the tip remained before slamming herself back down to the hilt.

“NGH!” Jackson grunted as Frankie rammed herself back down onto his cock.

The franken-ghoul proceeded to ride Jackson like a bucking bronco, going up and down his shaft with her own rhythm. As she did so, her exposed cum-coated rack bounded up and down in sync, making the ghoul look lewder than she already did.

“F-Feels so good,” Frankie moaned as she rode Jackson’s cock. It was a strange sensation, but she knew that she would quickly grow to love it as much if not more than sucking Jackson off. “This feels so good Jackson. You’re so big and hard, you’re making my insides stretch. Does it feel good for you Jackson?”

Jackson did not answer coherently. He was only moaning loudly, overwhelmed by the intense pleasure that seemed to course through his entire body and converge on his dick. Frankie’s tight cunt drove his nerves wild, making him lose all sense of resistance and instead embrace the carnal desires that now consumed him.

“Frankie!” Jackson growled out as he let his desires consume him. With strength he didn’t even know he had, Jackson reached over and grabbed a hold of Frankie’s Fine-Stein ass and began to buck his hips, fucking Frankie even harder.

“AH!” Frankie exclaimed in surprise as Jackson took control of the situation.

Jackson rammed his cock into Frankie’s tight snatch like a jackhammer gone wild. Gone was the normally level-headed normie, replaced with only a beast ready to breed the female near him. Despite this, he did not let this overtake him to disregard Frankie’s own pleasure. His hands caressed her entire body, teasing her form with gentle nudges and pats. However, his main focus was driving his shaft deep into the ghoul that was riding him.

Frankie’s mind was swirling. Jackson’s shaft was driving her mad and her entire body wild. She could feel herself ready to lose control and felt something bubble inside her she never had before. Something was building, something forming from the intense pleasure Jackson was giving her. She wasn’t sure what it was, unable to remember anything from the magazine, but all she knew that it was coming, and that she would be unable to resist, nor did she want to.

“JACKSON!!!” Frankie cried out as she felt her first ever true orgasm. She had experimented before thanks to the magazine, but never felt such a sensation in her entire life. Her juices sprayed out of snatch, coating Jackson’s dick and crotch in it.

Feeling Frankie cum made Jackson snap out of his carnal mindset, allowing him to stop and pause to let Frankie ride out her orgasm. As his mind also cleared up, he couldn’t help but marvel at the satisfied/blissful expression Frankie made as she came.

When her release came to its end, Frankie panted heavily. Her entire body slumped against Jackson’s, her naked breasts against his clothed chest. She could still feel Jackson’s rod fully hard inside her, making her mind swirl with lust.

“Frankie are you okay?” Jackson said worriedly at Frankie’s panting.

“I-I’m okay Jackson,” Frankie said though pants. She gave him a kiss on the cheek before whispering, “I’m still good though. Let’s keep going.”

Jackson nodded and drove his cock back into her.

“AH! Jackson! Ah!” Frankie moaned as Jackson continued to piledrive himself into her. Each slam between his hips and her buttock let out a loud smack accompanied by the squelching sound on his cock pushing into her dripping wet cunt.

“F_Frankie!” Jackson howled, completely lost to the feeling of Frankie’s tight insides. The electrically-animated girl’s inside clenched tightly around the young normie’s prick. Never in his life did he think he would lose his virginity, much less to a monster girl, but as of now he did not care. All he could think of was how good Frankie’s insides felt around him.

“Ngah!” Frankie cried out as she bounded up and down on Jackson’s lap. Her big breasts bounced brilliantly before Jackson’s eyes, arousing him even more with each thrust. Frankie could feel the head of his cock push into her womb with each thrust, driving her nerves wild. “J-Jackson! I-I f-feel s-so g-good!”

“M-Me t-too! F-Frankie!” Jackson panted as he continued to plow the franken-ghoul’s undead field. His azure eyes met with her differently colored ones before lunging forward and claiming her lips into hers. The two poured their very souls into that kiss as they fucked each other like animals. Jackson’s chest pressed up against Frankie’s boobs, squeezing them between their bodies.

The squelching sound of linkage reverberated through the room, accompanied by their respective moans. The two teens held tightly onto each other, locked in their lovemaking embrace and their minds lost to their respective lusts. They pulled away from their heated kiss

“J-Jackson! Oh Jackson!” Frankie cried out, her mouth in a gaping grin. Never did she think she could feel such undeniable pleasure. She had never felt such a charge in her entire life, not even when she had been struck by lightning. Jackson’s cock hit the hilt with each thrust, driving her mind wild and her bolts to spark. “So good! This feels so good! I never want it to end!” She could feel something inside her building, reaching its peak and about to release.

“Frankie!” Jackson cried out, grinding himself into Frankie’s tight cunt with each thrust. Like her, he was on the verge of reaching his climax. This however, momentarily snapped Jackson out of his lust-filled mentality and his sense of worry returned. “Frankie! I-I need to pull out!”

“No!” Frankie cried out as she continued to ride Jackson. “I want it inside!”

“B-But Frankie-mph!” Jackson was silenced when Frankie crashed her lips onto his, intensifying her actions and riding Jackson’s rod wildly. Jackson tried to move, but Frankie had her arms tightly around his body. Despite his tries to move, Frankie’s hardcore fucking was overwhelming his senses. With all his energy gone, Jackson could not fight anymore. Nor could he hold back on his release.

“OOOOOH! JACKSON!” Frankie cried out as she felt Jackson’s rod thicken before shooting his surprisingly massive load into her. The sensation overwhelmed her own control and she came to her own orgasm. Her vaginal walls tightened around Jackson’s cock, making him shoot more of his hot spunk inside her. At the same time, her bolts spark wildly with electricity, creating a brighter flash than ever before.

“FRANKIE!” Jackson howled as he came. His load flowed into the franken-ghoul like a rushing river. This was release was far bigger than the last, overflowing Frankie’s womb and making her stomach expand in size. 

The release lasted about three minutes before both teens were spent. Frankie’s stomach looked to be a few months pregnant with Jackson’s cum and her own juices escaping out.

The two teens moaned out in satisfaction as they felt their bodies go limp. Jackson dropped onto his back on the bed and Frankie fell onto his chest. With all the cum inside her cunt and Jackson’s member now limp, the appendage easily slid out and a small amount of his and Frankie’s juices oozed out of her pussy while the rest remained inside. 

“That…was…voltagous!” Frankie panted as she lay on Jackson’s chest, the two teens panting heavily.

“I…I’ll…s-say…” Jackson panted with equal tiredness.

The sound of a loud snore caught both teens off guard, making them jump and cling to each other. They looked at one another before carefully separating. They got off the bed and slowly walked their way to the door to Frankie’s room where the snoring was coming out of. Carefully, they opened the door and looked out to find the source of the snoring-

…

…

…

“Oh brother,” Jackson sighed.

Sleeping on the couch with a blanket over him was none other than Jackson’s brother Holt. The blue-skinned monster boy was snoring loudly, completely unconscious and oblivious to the events that transpired in the next room.

Frankie giggled while Jackson rolled his eyes and closed the door. “Looks like Holt is making himself at home.”

“I guess,” Jackson said as he rubbed his head. ‘ _ I’m just glad he slept through all that. Then again he can sleep through a hurricane. _ ’

“You are planning on staying, aren’t you?” Frankie asked, giving Jackson the biggest puppy-dog eyes she could muster.

Any resolve Jackson had to say no immediately dissolved under Frankie insanely adorable face. “W-Well,” he said, rubbing the back of his head. “T-This place is fairly out of the way and hidden from the city, and…it does get a little tiring looking for a new place so…yeah, I think we can stay.” Jackson blushed before smiling at Frankie.

“Yay!” Frankie squealed happily before jumping forward and glomping Jackson in a strong hug. “We’re going to have so much fun together Jackson. Speaking of which-” Frankie released Jackson and turned around. She spread out her ass cheeks, exposing her pussy which had been leaking Jackson’s cum. “-do you think you’re up for some more fun?”

Jackson blushed brightly at the sight, and to his surprise, his cock was back to full attention.

Frankie giggled before moving around to kiss Jackson once more.

As they kissed, Jackson couldn’t help think about how his life had just turned out. ‘ _ Never in my life did I think that I would find another monster besides Holt, much less one as pretty as Frankie. And I definitely didn’t think we would end up having sex. Still, it did feel really good, and I definitely wouldn’t mind doing it more often, especially with her. Maybe this is my life finally taking a good turn. _ ’

Jackson had no idea how right he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Folks! 
> 
> Now I’m sure a lot of you are surprised. Many of you may recall a story of the same name under the ownership of an author by the name of Dirtonimon-X. Well, Dirtoni and I are old friends and worked together often to help each other with fics. However, I am sad to report that Dirtonimon has been going through some trying times as of recent. It’s gotten so bad that he’s decided to stop writing all together.
> 
> It’s a sad fact, I know. However, he has asked me to continue his stories for him, so that’s what I intend to do. I’ll be posting harem stories to the same style as Dirtonimon here on my account, and the first one to hit is the rewrite of Jackson the Irresistible Normie. Dirtoni and I wrote this one together, so I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Now for those of you that are familiar with my work, be aware that this harem story will have absolutely no yaoi in it. Sorry for those who enjoy my yaoi, but this is a tribute to my friend and he only did harem stories with a single male head. So if you’re looking for yaoi, I got plenty of other stories that you can enjoy.
> 
> Until Next time!
> 
> And in the words of my friend Dirtoni, ZeroRestraints Digitize!


	2. To Meet a Vampire

“Hmm-hmm,” hummed a content Jackson as he worked in a makeshift kitchen. It had devices made out of fragments of the power plant reformatted to work in the same way as normal kitchen devices.

He was currently cooking some breakfast, sporting a simple t-shirt and shorts. He was not just for himself but for his brother Holt and his new-found lover Frankie.

“Hmm…Frankie,” Jackson hummed as his thoughts went to the ghoul.

If one were to tell Jackson that he would one day meet another monster besides his brother Holt, a sexy female one, and end up banging her, he would call them insane and probably run from them at breakneck speeds.

At least he would have if you told him two weeks ago.

It had been a little over a week since Jackson Jekyll and Holt Hyde moved into the abandoned power plant that was originally home to the lovely franken-ghoul Frankie Stein. And to say Jackson’s meeting with her was an interesting one would be an understatement. She ended up electrocuting him, and then later she ended up giving him his first ever blowjob, titjob, and then take his very virginity, something Jackson thought would possibly never happen.

Since then, he and Frankie had gotten to know a lot about each other, and not a day went by that they did not end up banging each other. If anything, Frankie ended up becoming a bit of a sex-freak.

“Morning Jackson,” a familiar feminine voice cooed from behind. Jackson froze for a second when he felt a pair of soft globes pressed against he back.

‘ _ Speak of the devil, _ ’ he thought before looking behind him. There was Frankie standing in a pair of black shorts and his vest, nothing else. He could see her expansive cleavage through the opening as she pressed her ample chest into his back.

“Morning Frankie,” Jackson said with a light blush on his cheeks. Even after over a week of constant sex, he could still not get over Frankie’s overall sexiness, and Frankie knew it.

Frankie wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek, making Jackson blush a bit harder. “So what are you making for breakfast?” she asked.

“J-Just some eggs and bacon,” Jackson replied, turning back to the food he was prepping. He lifted the cooked food off the burner and onto a plate where the rest of the food was set. “And that’s the last of it.” He then felt Frankie release her arms from his neck and move her chest off his back.

“Well since you’re done cooking, maybe you’d like something else for breakfast first?” she spoke behind him. Jackson turned around as froze as he saw Frankie lower her shorts, revealing her big plump ass and her naked wet pussy to him. Instantly Jackson felt his penis harden at the sight of the ghoul’s sexy snatch. “Come on big boy, don’t you want some?”

“F-Frankie, w-we shouldn’t do this here,” Jackson tried to voice the reason, struggling against the desire of his growing arousal and the hardening bulge inside his own shorts.

“Come on Jackson,” Frankie said in a teasing tone as she raised her right foot and pressed it to the bulge in Jackson’s pants, making him grunt. “Holt’s still asleep, and he doesn’t seem to wake up until after noon. We still got two hours before he wakes up. Come on, are you really going to resist this?” Frankie slapped her right ass cheek, letting it jiggle before Jackson’s eyes.

Jackson bit his lip. Frankie was making it near impossible for him to resist. He knew that if he gave into this, he would just entice her to keep on pulling stuff like this. She would keep trying to get him to bang her with her ample ass, her busty breasts, her luscious lips, her sexy snatch, her-

“Oh, fuck it,” Jackson grunted as he dropped his shorts and underwear, letting his fully hard rod spring free.

“Oh boy,” Frankie said as she licked her lips, already getting excited at the sight of Jackson’s rod. She barely had time to respond before Jackson gripped her hips, lined up his cock with her cunt, and plunged in. “Oh fuck!”

Jackson rammed his big rod down to the base inside Frankie’s tight pussy. The warmness of the franken-ghoul’s canal wrapped tightly around his shaft as he sheathed himself inside her. It was a feeling he’d gotten quite used to over the last couple of days, and growing to love it more with each time they do it.

“Ngah! Jackson!” Frankie moaned happily as Jackson pounded into her. She had become all but addicted to Jackson’s cock and sex in general. After their initial romp, Jackson had been adamant to explain the ins and outs of sexual culture concerning humans. She was a little surprised her human book was not a true guide to helping humans relax or show remorse, but didn’t mind all that much. She enjoyed having sex with Jackson and knew she wanted more. Her bountiful bust bounced within the confines of Jackson’s vest with each thrust. She could feel the entirety of Jackson’s length ram itself inside her with speed and force, pushing against the entrance of her womb with each strike.

“Ah! F-Frankie!” Jackson moaned out loudly. He slammed his hips hard and fast against Frankie’s pale-green buttocks. He reached forward and grabbed Frankie’s clothed breasts and pulling her closer to him as he pounded her. Resisting Frankie was becoming harder with each time they did it, and if this kept up, he knew he’d may end up just as perverted as the Franken Ghoul.

“Oh Jackson!” Frankie moaned, a happy slutty grin on her face as the human fucked her mind into mush. She shivered when he took hold of her breasts, making her moan loudly. Her body felt like a plaything for Jackson to use as he pleased and she was loving it. “J-Jackson! I-I’m cumming! I’m cumming!”

Frankie moaned loudly as her juices sprayed onto the floor while her snatch gripped tighter around Jackson’s shaft. Even as his cock was was squeezed by her pussy, Jackson did not stop pounding her. He grunted and thrust hard and fast into Frankie, driving every inch he could into her with squelching sounds coming from each thrust.

“F-Frankie! S-So tight!” Jackson grunted and he continued to pound into her. Each squeezed Frankie’s body to his, keeping her as close as possible as he fucked her senseless. He could feel his tension building, pushing to release. “F-Frankie! I’m going to cum!”

“Y-Yes! Cum inside me Jackson! I want it inside!” Frankie cried out, desiring Jackson’s seed which she had become addicted to. 

“F-FRANKIE!” Jackson howled as he unleashed his cum onto Frankie’s cunt, filling it up with hot white spunk. The franken-ghoul moaned out loudly, orgasming for a second time as she felt Jackson’s seed flow into her. Jackson’s spunk filled Frankie’s barren womb, bloating it like many other times before. Jackson held Frankie tight as he came, forcing her to every ounce of his seed which she happily took.

After a full minute, Jackson’s climax came to its end. He let out a long gasp of relief as he released his arms from Frankie. The pale-green skinned girl let out a pleasurable moan as she slumped onto the table. Jackson pulled out, letting his slick-covered cock plop out of Frankie’s leaking snatch.

“O-Okay…” Jackson moaned in relief. “Guess you had your fun...huh Frankie?”

“Nope,” Frankie said, her bolts sparking as her energy quickly returned. She looked to Jackson with a mischievous grin. “Like I said, I still want my breakfast.” With a gentle push, she forced Jackson onto a chair.

“H-Hey!” Jackson yelped as he landed on the chair. He looked and saw Frankie getting down on her knees and licking her lips at Jackson’s spunk and juice-covered shlong. She leaned in and quickly took the head into her mouth. Jackson grunted at the sensation, quickly re-arousing his rod to full mast. “F-Frankie...you n-need to stop. H-Holt might come in at any second.”

“Yo bro, is Breakfast ready?!” Holt’s voice called from beyond the kitchen.

“C-Crap!” Jackson yelped. He knew getting Frankie off his would be impossible. He looked around for any way to hide her and himself. He spotted a large checkered cloth on the counter and quickly grabbed it.

“Morning bro,” Holt said as he entered the kitchen area. He looked to see Jackson with a seemingly normal smile as he sat at the table. Unknown to Holt, Frankie was hidden under the table, currently sucking on Jackson’s shaft, hidden by the table cloth.

“H-hey Holt,” Jackson said, trying his best to hide his tension and the feeling of Frankie sucking him off. He could see the franken-ghoul bobbing up and down his shaft, sucking on it while tickling it with her tongue. “I-I made b-breakfast.” He offered Holt a plate of food.

“Nice. Thanks Bro,” Holt said as he took the plate, completely unaware of what was happening right under his nose. “Hey, you mind if I eat in the living area. Kinda wanted to binge for a bit since you and Frankie managed to set up Notflix.”

“S-Sure Holt, g-go ahead,” Jackson replied, gritting his teeth through a strained smile. Frankie had decided to start playing with his balls while she sucked him off. During one of their previous romps, Frankie discovered that Jackson’s balls were a sensitive spot to play with, so any time she could she would tease them. She gently squeezed and fondled the swollen nutts with her hands while she kept on taking in all of Jackson’s impressive shaft into her mouth.

“Thanks bro,” Holt said with a grin, completely oblivious to Jackson strained expression. “Oh, and if you see Frankie, tell her thanks for setting up a TV.”

“S-SURE!” Jackson yelped as he felt Frankie squeeze his balls tightly, sending a small jolt through them that put him over the edge enough to cum in Frankie’s mouth.

“MMFH!” Frankie mumbled as Jackson’s load blasted into her waiting mouth and throat. She could feel it surge down her throat, filling her stomach. The Franken ghoul happily drank down Jackson’s white spunk, using his meat-stick like a fleshy straw. 

Holt gave Jackson an odd look. Jackson thought quickly. “S-Sorry, h-hit my foot against the table leg. I’m fine though. G-Go watch y-your show,” Jackson grunted as he unloaded his jizz down Frankie’s gullet. It was taking all his self control not to moan loudly and keep a mostly straight face towards his brother.

“Alright then,” Holt said with a shrug before walking out of the kitchen.

“Haaaaa…” Jackson sighed with relief. He felt Frankie pull her mouth off his now limp cock and she got out from under the table. She had a little of his cum on her lips, which she licked up and smiled at him. Jackson rolled his eyes. “I swear Frankie, you are evil.”

“Heh, sorry Jackson, couldn’t resist,” Frankie said with a giggle. “Though I still don’t understand why we need to hide from Holt. He already knows we’re doing it.”

Jackson let out a sigh. Frankie was right, Holt already knew about their rapidly evolved relationship. In fact, he could still recall how he found out. It was when Jackson was trying to explain sex and its meaning in the culture of humans.

**_~Flashback~_ **

_ “Okay Frankie, it’s like this,” Jackson said, trying to explain to Frankie. “See, what we did is called Sex. Sex is something that humans do to express the love they have for each other, and to produce new baby humans.” _

_ “Oh I know about that,” Frankie said as she pulled out a book from a large stack. “I found this one after we did it. It has everything about human reproductive biology.” _

‘What the hell is a Sex-Ed book doing in a power plant? _ ’ Jackson thought in disbelief as he stared at the book. It was almost as confusing as finding a porn magazine. “Y-Yes well, ahem. You see Frankie, sex is something normally really special to humans. In fact, most save their first times for after they get married.” _

_ "Ooooohhh, so you're saying that having sex makes us 'married' now?” Frankie asked surprising Jackson. _

_ Jackson blinked, digesting what Frankie just said and blushing brightly. “N-Not exactly Frankie b-but-” _

_  Frankie did not give Jackson a chance to respond. “Well, okay then! If that's the human way, then I'm pleased to be your Mrs. Jekyll!" Frankei said with a huge grin on her face. _

_ "Uh, Frankie, that's not... I mean... Mrs. Frankie Jekyll??? But we just... Uhh... Oh boy..." Jackson was blushing brightly, the words playing in his mind over and over again. ‘ _ F-Frankie Jekyll? M-My w-wife?’

_ At that exact moment, Holt walked into the room after taking a shower. _

_ "Morning, guys. What'd I miss?" Holt said as he walked into the room, fully dressed and dried. _

_ "I married Jackson last night. It was wonderful!" Frankie proclaimed, a bright gleaming grin on her face. _

_ … _

_ … _

_... _

_ "WhotheWhattheHowtheWhytheFUCK?!" _

**_~Flashback End~_ **

Never had Jackson felt so embarrassed in all his life. Having to explain the ins and outs of sex and it’s purposes in human culture to not only Frankie, but his brother as well who was pretty innocent all things considered. This was one of the mortifying things Jackson had ever had to deal with, giving his brother “The Talk”.

He was lucky that Holt was so accepting and was cool with Jackson and Frankie being together. He only asked that they clean up after themselves and not to do it on his couch.

“Yeah, but he doesn’t need to see everything we do,” Jackson replied. “Look Frankie, don’t worry about it,” Jackson said with a sigh.

“Alright Jackson,” Frankie replied. “Well, I’m going to start working on a new project of mine. What are you going to do Jackson?”

“I’m going to go into town for a bit,” Jackson replied. “Luckily they left a lot of money here at the plant, which we can use to buy supplies and necessities. I’ll probably be back later tonight though.” 

“Alright then,” Frankie replied. She leaned in and kissed his cheek. “See you soon then,” Frankie said before walking out.

Jackson smiled as he watched Frankie walk out. “She may be a hand full, but she’s still an amazing ghoul,” he said with a smile.

**-JtIN-**

“Phew,” Jackson sighed as he walked along through the forest, carrying several bags full of purchased goods. “Now that was a good trip to town. Certainly better than my last one.”

It was several hours later in the day, the sun was already beginning to set. He spent nearly the entire day in town, the same one he had been running from the cops at night before he and his brother found Frankie’s Power Plant. The heat from his little heist had died out and since he was completely covered in a mask and hoodie, no one suspected him to have been the one to “relieve” some of the items in the tech store. Jackson did not like to steal, but sometimes it was the only way to get by. Luckily, the power plant had an abandoned bank with plenty of leftover cash that made normal shopping a possibility.

After spending the day gathering supplies, he made his way back through the forest under the light of the setting sun. As he did, he couldn’t help but smile at his luck.

Since their parent’s passing, Jackson had always been the one to take care of Holt, to make sure that both of them were safe. Jackson just wanted Holt to live a safe life, free from the worries and prejudices of people who always feared what they could not understand. It was a massive stretch to try, but Jackson desired the best for his twin. It was rare for them to stay in any place for too long. Most areas they had been to, while primarily abandoned, were in areas that were still populated by humans. The Power Plant was far enough that no one in town seemed to know it was there, and well-hidden enough that they did not need to hide. It seemed too perfect to be true. And then...they met Frankie.

Jackson could hardly believe it, another monster. After years of traversing they had encountered another real monster. It was certainly a shock to Jackson, literally, but he was happy they had run into Frankie. She was nice, funny, incredibly smart, and very friendly. She was a little nervous around him at first due to him being human, but she quickly grew to like him and Holt. As for the sex, well while a surprise he did enjoy it and found he himself quickly falling for the Franken-Ghoul. Whenever they were not banging, they would spend their time simply talking. They’d talk about their lives, their respective cultures, inventions and science (which often put Holt to sleep), and just about each other. Frankie was an amazing ghoul, and Jackson was happy to have met her.

“Maybe someday we’ll find other monsters who are just as friendly,” Jackson hummed to himself, wondering what other kinds of monsters there were out in the world. As his mind wandered about the other types of monsters, he listened to the calming sounds of the quiet forest.

“ **CHEEP!** ”

“H-Huh?” Jackson said in surprise. He looked around, searching for the source of the loud sound. He looked about and saw nothing. “Weird? Maybe it was just the wind?”

“ **CHEEP!** ”

“Okay so not the wind,” Jackson said as another loud chirp sounded off. Several more followed, and to Jackson it soundly like an animal in trouble. On instinct, Jackson ran towards the sound, worried that some poor animal was hurt or injured. Call it the caring big brother in him, Jackson had a natural urge to help anything in need.

It didn’t take long at all for Jackson to discover the source of the sound. He spotted a small oddly pink and black bat with big dull pink eyes. It was stuck at the base of a tree holding what looked to be an injured wing. What made it worse was that it was staring face to face with a hungry coyote.

Now Jackson knew this was not something that was out of the ordinary, animals hunted each other for food. However that cute little bat looked so scared, so terrified. It reminded Jackson of all the times he held his brother close whenever he had nightmares. Jackson was a protector, and he decided he would help the little bat.

“GRAAAAAAAAAAH!” Jackson growled as loudly as possible. 

“Argh!” yelped the coyote as the noise spooked it, as well as the little bat. Jackson made the most menacing face he could muster, which successfully scared the coyote to turn around and run. The little bat cried out in fear as well and tried to fly away. It didn’t get far with it’s injured wing, and fell.

“Whoa!” Jackson exclaimed as he quickly rushed over and caught the little bat in his hands. The little bat grunted before looking up at Jackson and freezing in fear. It cowered under its wings, preparing for the worst. “Hey...It’s okay, I won’t hurt you. You’re safe now.”

Slowly, the little bat opened its eyes and looked up to see Jackson’s warm kind face. It was surprising to see the calm demeanor coming from the human boy. It sensed no ill will or lie from the gentle look in his eyes.

Slowly, Jackson raised his hand and petted the little bat. It froze at first, but soon found itself comforted by Jackson’s gentle touch. “There we go. See, I’m not going to hurt you,” he said calmly, being sure to be as gentle as possible. As he did, he gazed at the little bat’s wing, seeing the injury. “Looks like you hurt your wing. I think I might be able to help.” The little bat gave him an odd look. Jackson set the little bat on his shoulder before grabbing his bags and going back to the Power Plant. 

It didn’t take him long to reach the plant, which the little bat was in awe of. Once inside, they heard sounds coming from the living area.

“Holt is that you?” Jackson said as he walked over to the area to see his brother playing games on the TV.

“Hey bro!” Holt greeted, momentarily turning back to Jackson. Unknown to Jackson, the little bat was surprised by Holt’s monstrous appearance. “You’re back from town.”

“Yeah, got a lot of good that should last us a while,” Jackson said, showing the bags. “Where’s Frankie? She still inventing?”

“Nah, she decided to lay down for a charge,” Holt replied before noticing the little bat. “Hey, who’s your little friend?”

“Found it in the forest, it was about to become a coyote’s lunch,” Jackson said as he petted her head. “It hurt its wing and couldn’t fly away, so I decided to help it out.”

“Heh, good ol’ Jackson, always standing up for the underdog,” Holt chuckled. “Well if you need any help bro, let me know. But text me though, I probably won’t be able to hear anything with how awesome the soundtrack for this game is.”

Jackson chuckled. “I’ll bet, speaking off,” he reached into one of the bags and pulled out a game box. “Got that new Sports Game you’ve had your eye on.”

“Seriously? No way!” Holt said excitedly as he rushed over and looked at the game. A huge smile formed on his face. “Jackson you rock! You’re the best brother a monster could ever ask for.”

“Yeah, I know I’m awesome,” Jackson joked before laughing. The little bat watched with intrigue between the two brother, interested in their conversation. “Well, while you have fun I’m going to help my little friend here. If you need anything just call me, okay?”

“Sure thing bro,” Holt said before taking the new game. “Alright. Time to smoke some fools!”

Jackson rolled his eyes before taking the bags and continuing towards the kitchen. 

Once inside, He carefully set the little bat down onto the table before putting the two large bags of supplies. He dug through the bags and brought out a fresh first aid kit from the bag. “Didn’t think I’d need to use this so soon, but that’s okay.” He opened up the case and pulled out a small ear cleaner. “Okay little one, I’m just going to check your wing alright. It might sting, but I promise you’ll be okay.”

Hesitantly the little bat unfurled its injured wing. Carefully, Jackson got a better look at the wing. Using the cleaner, he carefully pressed it against the wing, looking for an injured spot. When he reached the elbow, it hissed in pain. 

“Well, on the positive side it doesn’t seem broken, just a little swollen, probably from a fall or a hit. That’s a relief,” Jackson said with a smile. He reached into aid and pulled out a small bottle of cream. He poured a small bit on the cleaner and applied it to the swollen area. “This should ease the swelling and help you get better quicker.”

The little bat hissed as the swollen spot was touched, but the coolness of the cream eased the pain. it looked up at Jackson with wide aweing eyes. 

“There we go,” Jackson said with a smile. “That should dry up fast and you should be feeling better in no time, but no flying for now, okay?” He said, smiling at the little bat. “Now I bet you’re hungry, worrying for your life can work up an appetite.” 

As if on cue, the little bat’s stomach growled, making it blush.

Jackson smiled before looking for something to eat for the little bat. He wasn’t exactly sure what to feed her, knowing most small bats ate insects. He didn’t have anything really similar to that, so he prepared a small bowl of fruits, veggies and meats in an attempt to satiet whatever her diet was.

“Here you go,” Jackson said, handing the bowl to the little bat. It sniffed the bowl before taking a piece of grape and ate it. It smiled before eating more fruits. Jackson smiled happily, glad that he was able to give something that the little bat could eat. It didn’t take long before the little bat ate everything the bowl had to offer. It was laid on the table with a content smile on its face and a belly full of food. “Well, I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.” 

The little bat chirped in agreement, thanking Jackson for the food. 

“That’s great. Hmm, well it’ll be awhile until your wing is all better. Until then you can stay with me,” Jackson said, which got a big smile from the little bat. “Come on, let’s go to my room.” the little bat hopped onto Jackson’s arm and the two headed off.

They passed by Holt, who was deeply into his game, they passed through a few doors before reaching Jackson’s room, which technically was both his and Frankie’s now since she insisted on sleeping with him every night. It had been spruced up since their arrival, and thanks to Frankie, they had managed to set up a shower in the next room.

“Here you go,” Jackson said as he said as he set the little bat on his bed. “You just rest little one, I need to take a quick shower.”

The little bat smiled at Jackson before going to the pillow and snuggling itself onto it. It closed its eyes, ready to sleep when the sounds of rustling made it reopen. Its eyes went wide when it saw Jackson was taking off his clothes before it. 

Jackson had no qualms about removing his clothes because he thought the little bat had already fallen asleep and believed it was just a bat, so he wasn’t that over being near naked in front of this. He had removed his shirt, exposing his toned torso and back. Next were his pants, giving the little bat a clear view of Jackson’s lean legs, toned butt, and generous bulge. The little bat found itself staring at Jackson’s bulge, its eyes wide and curious.

Completely unaware of the bat’s staring, Jackson grabbed a towel from the desk and walked into the shower. He left the door slightly open just to be able to listen in case the little bat needed help. With that set, he dropped his undergarments, letting his endowed member bounce free before turning on the shower and stepping into the stream of warm water.

“Ah~ I needed this,” Jackson said as he basked under the warm cascade of water that ran down his body. After all the changes in his life (including the constant sex with Frankie) it felt nice to just bask under the water for a while.

Jackson was so lost in the relaxing sensation of the shower, he didn’t hear the door to his shower slowly open up a bit more. From the side, a pair of pink eyes looked in. They went wide as they stared at Jackson’s naked form, particularly staring at Jackson’s large limp member. The owner of the eyes could not believe they were staring at Jackson’s member, nor could they believe how large it was just limp. Naughty thoughts coursed through the mind behind the pink eyes, making the owner blush.

As Jackson rested under the water’s fall onto his skin, his mind began to wander. It went over the events of the day- finding the little bat, getting supplies, having breakfast and his quick romp with Frankie. The thoughts of Frankie made him think of how her short arrival in his life had quickly changed him. He never would have thought he’d meet a monster besides his brother, but to find one as bright and curious as her was definitely a welcomed change. She had quickly grown to be very special to him, and he would not deny it was partly thanks to the mind-blowing sex.

The thoughts of Frankie’s amazing body excited Jackson, making member begin to harden in arousal. The pink-eyed being watched in awe at the size of Jackson’s cock, and felt the urge to do something about it.

Completely unaware of the pink-eyed being, Jackson mentaly visualized Frankie’s sexy body before him. Her monochrome hair flowing in the breeze, her di-colored eyes shining in the light, her plump behind shaking with her sway, her big bust bouncing witch excitement, her red-succulent lips. Lips so amazing that he could imagine them sucking him off, slowly taking his cock head before moving further down his shaft. They could suck him so hard, making him feel like he stuck his dick in a vacuum. With fangs slightly dulled that they just grazed the sides of his-

“Wait, Fangs?” Jackson stated in confusion as he opened his eyes. He looked down, and to his surprise, there was an unfamiliar female being with large pink eyes staring back at him with her mouth around his dick. “WHOA!”

**THUD!**

“Oof!” Jackson grunted as he slipped and landed on his ass in the shower. This had caused him to pull his dick out of the girl’s mouth.

“Oh my ghoul, are you alright?” asked said female, to which Jackson got a good look at her. To his shock, she was also naked.

She was a petite girl with bring pink eyes and long black/pink hair tied into a pair of pigtails that reached her bum. She had light pink skin and a slim feminine figure. She had a cute bubble butt and a set of C-cup breasts each with neon-pink nipples. She had a pink heart-shaped mark under her left eye, a set of pointed ears, and mouth of white teeth and a set of fangs.

“W-Who are you?!” Jackson exclaimed in shock at the sight of the girl.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you. I just...I couldn’t help myself,” the girl replied. “My name’s  **Draculaura** , and I was that little bat you saved before, see?” She gestured to her wrist, which had an expanded version of the bandage Jackson had made for her.

“W-Wait!  _ You _ were the bat?” Jackson repeated, to which Draculaura nodded. “But...But that would mean you’re...you’re a vampire!” he exclaimed, a mix of fear and awe. He was excited because he always wanted to meet a vampire, but fearful because of the legends (and of course being naked in a bathroom with said stranger).

“I am, but don’t worry, I don’t suck blood. I’m actually a vegan,” she said, surprising Jackson.

“A Vegan Vampire?” Jackson repeated, to which Draculaura nodded. “But wait! Why didn’t you say anything before?”

“I was scared,” Draculaura replied. “I was taught to fear humans.”

“Huh, guess that makes sense,” Jackson nodded. “But that still doesn’t explain why you snuck into the shower and started sucking my dick.”

“I was curious,” Draculaura replied before blushing. “I’ve seen videos of girls doing guys and...I’ve always wanted to try it. I understand that this is a way humans thank each other for when they do something nice. It said so on the web.”

‘ _ So wait, is this  _ **_another_ ** _ case of a monster misunderstanding human customs? _ ’ Jackson thought. Before he could reply to Draculaura, Draculaura once more grabbed hold of Jackson’s dick and took the head of the shaft in her mouth. “H-Hey! W-What are you-Aaaah~” Jackson groaned as he felt Draculaur’s tongue flick his slit which started to leak pre.

‘ _ It’s bigger than the ones in those videos, _ ’ Draculaura thought as she tried to adjust to Jackson’s member in her mouth. ‘ _ Not sure I can take it all. No! I need to. I need to show him how grateful I am for saving me. _ ’ The vampiress sucked down on Jackson’s rod, slowly moving lower and lower down its length while pressing her budding breasts again against his legs.

“Nggggh~” Jackson grunted as he struggled under Draculaura’s grasp. His body would not react to stop her, allowing her to continue bobbing up and down his shaft, moving further and further down. His toes curled and clenched as his he shivered from the warm wet tightness of the vampire's mouth. It felt similar to Frankie’s but at the same time different. He could feel her fangs graze the sides of his rod, but they were dull and gentle, as if to ease Jackson’s nerves of the thought of her biting him. 

Draculaura could feel Jackson’s length stretching her throat as she took more of it down. That and she could taste Jackson’s pre which had a salty but surprisingly tasty flavor to her. Having never liked blood, she found herself actually surprised to see there was something from a human she would like. Her hands went down to Jackson’s balls and gently felt up the spunk-filled orbs. She wanted to see if the white stuff she saw in videos that came out would taste just as good.

“F-Fuuuck~” Jackson moaned loudly. His nerves were going wild from Draculaura sucking his cock and massaging of his balls. His fingers and toes curled and stretched in excitement, unable to resist the vampiric girl. It didn’t take long before Draculaura was taking every inch of his shaft, her pink lips pressing down around the base of his steely rod. 

Draculaura could hardly believe she was taking every inch of Jackson’s rod. She could feel it pushing into and stretching her throat and reaching deep down. Her eyes were glazed as she sucked on the impressive meat, bobbing up and down as if she were in a trance. Her pussy was sputtering its internal juices in excitement as she sucked him down. She kept going down on Jackson’s dick until finally he could no longer hold back.

“GAH! CUMMING!” Jackson howled as he bucked his hips up, driving it back into Draculaura’s mouth before unloading his cum directly into her stomach. Draculaura could do nothing but take Jackson’s seed down her gullet. She could feel the hot sticky substance flow directly into her stomach, quickly filling it to the brim and making her stomach expand from the vast volume of it. Her pussy was sputtering wildly, mixing in with the falling water from the shower and she orgasmed.

Jackson panted as his release came to its end. Despite his release, he was still hard in Draculaura’s mouth. The female vampire slowly pulled off Jacskon’s rod. When the head came out, she let out a cute burp of cum escaped her lips. “T-That...was...wow…” Draculaura managed to say between pants and hiccups.

“Y...Yeah…” Jackson couldn’t help but agree. He didn’t expect to end up getting a blowjob from a vampire ghoul, but then again his life never really was what one would consider normal.

Suddenly, Draculaura shakily rose to her feet, exposing her full naked glory to Jackson. She stepped forward, her feet on opposite sides of Jackson’s wais. She bent down slowly until her pink pussy was just above the head of Jackson’s dick. She hesitated for a second before pushing herself onto the rod, taking it into her tight ghoulhood. Draculaura gasped as he little pussy was stretched just by Jackson’s cock-head, but rather than freeze, she felt compelled to take more of it inside her.

Jackson gritted his teeth as Draculuara took his dick into her insanely tight pussy. She was even tighter than Frankie! He could easily see how his cock was stretching her insides, making a very clear bulge as she moved further down. Any thought he had to stop her was pushed far deep inside his mind as he struggled to control himself from the incredible tightness.

Finally, Draculaura was able to get down to the base of Jackson’s cock. She shivered as she felt it stretch her pussy more so than any toy she had made herself. It felt even bigger inside her pussy than it did in her throat, and she was absolutely loving it. Once she felt she had adjusted to the size, Draculaura slowly lifted herself off the rod, pulling her hips up until she was only halfway up. With surprising bravery, she slammed herself back down to the base and let out a loud excited moan. “Haaaaaaa~!”

Draculaura proceeded to go up and down Jackson’s shaft, riding the human rod with rising levels of excitement and arousal. Each time she would go up until only half of the human member was inside her before slamming herself back down. Draculaura’s face was one of pure bliss as she rode up and down the saft, loving the way it stretched her pussy and seemed to force its way into her monstrous womb. The cute she-vampire looked absolutely slutty as she rode to human cock.

For his part, Jackson was moaning just as loudly and loving the intense fucking just as much as Draculaura. His instincts took over and he started thrusting his hips to add to the fast-paced fucking that they had created together. As they fucked hard and fast, the water from the shower continued to fall, adding steam to their already heated nerves. The sounds of smashing fleshy and squirting water filled the shower as the two horny teens fucked to their hearts’ content.

“Ah! Yes! Jackson!” Draculaura screamed in repetition, her mind thinking of nothing but the big hard cock being rammed into her ghoulhood. Her eyes were practically shining with arousal and her mouth could not smile any wider. Her budding breasts bounced in tandem with her rise and fall onto Jackson’s rod. Her bubble butt jiggle each time it smacked against Jackson’s hips. The little vampire was absolutely enamored with sex with Jackson and knew she wouldn’t be able to give this up any time soon. The pressure in her kept building until she felt herself reach her peak. “AAAAAAAH!” Draculaura screamed as he orgasmed, her tight cunt constricting Jackson’s rod as she rode out her climax.

“HNG!” Jackson grunted at the vast tightness of Draculaura’s pussy as she orgasmed atop his cock. She was so tight, and he was already super sensitive. He couldn’t control himself any longer. He had to let go! He had to cum! “DRACULAURA!”

Jackson’s cock erupted like a volcano inside the vampire ghoul’s canal, dumping his normie seed directly into her womb. Draculaura gasped as she felt Jackson’s seed quickly flood her ghoulhood and make her stomach area blow up like a balloon from the massive volume of spunk. It was so much, it made her orgasm immediately again, squeezing Jackson’s dick even tighter to prevent any seed from escaping. The two teens rode out their orgasms in unison, crying out each other’s names until the end.

Once Jackson’s seed finished pumping, Draculaura’s stomach looked like it was about to burst. The vampire ghoul had a look of pure bliss on her face before slumping forward, lading on Jackson’s chest. The two teens panted heavily as they slowly recovered.

“Haa...Haa...Haa…” Jackson panted as Draculaura laid on him. The two had ridden out their orgasms in unison and were recovering from the intensity of it all.

“Hoo...hoo…” Draculaura panted. She looked up at Jackson, her pink eyes meeting his blue ones before she smiled, her fangs shining under the light. “That was...amazing Jackson. So much better than any toy or video.”

Jackson felt a little odd about comment, but decided to just let it slide. “G-Glad you liked it Draculaura. It...It was fun for me too.” he couldn’t deny it. Fucking Draculaura and getting a blowjob from her was just as amazing when he did Frankie. He just hoped he’d be able to figure out a way to explain things to Frankie without her getting mad.

“Jackson, are you in here?” Frankie’s voice called from on the opposite side of the door. It opened up, revealing the Franken-ghoul. “I’m all charged up. Are you ready for…” she trailed off as she stared at Jackson and Draculaura who stared back frozen.

…

…

…

“Oh...my...ghoul…” Frankie spoke. “Jackson...You are amazing!” she exclaimed in pure glee.

“H-Huh?” Jackson said in utter confusion.

“You found another monster!” Frankie squealed excitedly. Draculaura gave her a confused look, so Frankie removed her hand, revealing her own monstrosity. “I saw you a few weeks ago turn into a bat. I tried following you, but lost track. This is so amazing, I never met another monster, well a girl monster at least. I mean, I did meet Holt, and Jackson is part monster. Ooh! What’s your name?!” Frankie quickly got up to the two stunned naked teens.

“Oh! I’m Draculaura,” Draculaura replied. “Oh my, this is fangtastic! I never thought I’d meet another monster either!”

Jackson sat there in slight confusion and relief that Frankie didn’t seem mad about him clearly having sex with Draculaura. It didn’t take away the awkwardness of the whole situation. At least it seemed to work out well.

“Ooh! You two were having fun?” Frankie asked, gesturing to their naked bodies. “Voltageous!” She quickly began to strip herself of her clothes.

“W-W-Whoa! F-Frankie what are you doing?!” Jackson exclaimed as Frankie got naked before Draculaura.

“I want to have some fun too!” Frankie declared, her clothes now discarded. “What do you say Draculaura? Want to play together with Jackson?”

At this, Draculuara flashed a big toothy smile. “That sounds fangtastic! let’s do it!” the two ghouls looked at Jackson, clearly eager for more sexy fun. 

Jackson looked back at them with a sense of both fear and excitement. HIs life just seemed to keep wilder, and he wasn’t sure he’d be able to keep up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PHEW! This took way longer than it needed to.
> 
> Yes folks, it's here. The next chapter of Jackson's story. This has been long overdue and I'll admit I ran into some constant writer's block for some reason when it came to this. However, I'm happy with how it turned out and hope you all enjoy it too.


End file.
